memoria de amor
by karla uchiha
Summary: ajajajjaajja creíste que te amaba, eres una tonta jajjajaja --sakura no recuerdas lo que paso- no --------pues el resumen no es muy bueno pero por favor léanlo obvio es un sasusaku y es rating M porque quizás incluya lemon
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!! Pues es mi segundo fic que publico por favor no sean duros aun no mejoro mucho y lo mejor de todo logre callar a mi inner por eso estoy tan feliz

* * *

Hola soy sakura haruno y esta es mi historia,

tengo todo lo que una chica podría pedir: Dinero, amigos, buenas calificaciones, ropa linda entre muchas cosas mas.

Mi problema no recuerdo nada de eso debido a un accidente automovilístico, ¿cómo fue? es lo único que recuerdo de los últimos 6 años,

claro aunque solo recuerdo pedazos del accidente

_Flash back _

_Y va caminando feliz hacia uno de los edificios antiguos de la escuela_

_Fin flash back_

_Flash back_

_Me alejaba llorando del edificio mientras escuchaba las risas e insultos a mis espaldas _

_Iba a cruzando la calle cuando................_

_Fin flash back_

Eso es lo único que recuerdo del accidente y ahora estoy acostada en una de las camas del hospital con la cabeza vendada

Y con mi mejor amigo durmiendo en un sofá junto a mi.

* * *

Pues ese es el primer capi espero que les allá gustado, me quedo cortito igual pero tenia que ponerlo porque sino luego quizás luego no entiendan.

inner: yo creo que si entenderian

yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! volviste

inner: creíste que te librarías de mi wujajajajajaja

yo:¬¬!! si eso crei

inner: pues no

yo: luego hablamos

inner: bueno

yo: Chao, besos, abrazos, karla uchiha y su idiota y descerebrada inner


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez este es el segundo capi

¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Inner: si es que alguien lo lee

Yo:¬¬!! Tenias que aparecer

Inner: Si es que no puedes vivir sin mí

Yo: Sí claro

Inner: vez lo admites

Yo: es sarcasmo idiota

Inner: que pesada

Yo: mejor vamos a la historia

POV Sakura

El sol entraba por la ventana, llegándome directamente en la cara, mientras más se levantaba mas le dolía la cabeza

-auchh.-me queje cuando sentí un dolor terrible en mi nuca, después de unos minutos comencé a observar la habitación blanca en la que estaba que consistía en: una cama, un armario, una pequeña cómoda halado de la cama, dos puertas (una para el baño y otra para salir obviamente =P)y un sofá ocupado por......

-sasuke-kun?-dije en un susurro apenas audible-sasuke-kun.-dije un poco mas fuerte pero solo lo suficiente como para que me escuchara.

-mm sakura?-me llamo aun un poco adormilado aun-Sakura!! ¿Estas bien?¿te duele algo?-me pregunto mi mejor amigo preocupado-quieres que llame a una enferme.....

-sasuke-kun estoy bien.-dije intentando calmarlo-solo confundida, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-si

-¿que hago aquí?-pregunte dudosa

-¿no recuerdas nada?-confundido

-no

-¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?.-

-cuando nos despedimos de itachi y se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

-sakura.-me llamo

-si sasuke-kun.-dije sonriente

-eso fue ase seis años.-

-Q... que??-pregunte al momento en que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-sakura tranquila.-dijo abrazándome- llamare a la doctora.

-no te vallas.-le pedí llorando-no quiero estar sola

-no me por mucho, solo serán 5 minutos.-dijo sin soltarme

-no te demores por favor.-rogué-tengo miedo

-volveré pronto lo prometo-me prometió mientras salía de la habitación

por que no recuerdo nada solo se que iba corriendo hacia la calle y................

-ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-grite al sentir casi como si mi cabeza se partiera en mil pedazos-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-SAKURA!!!-grito sasuke quien entraba corriendo a mi habitación con una doctora y unas enfermeras

y les gusto?

Solo deben decir si o no

Agradezco a quien lo haya leído

Y saludos a:

Laura-Alburo92

Karina Natsumi

Y gracias chicas por leer mi fic

Besos abrazos karla uchiha! Y su idiota inner que no apareció porque la tira a un pozo!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic se los agradezco mucho

Y aquí va el siguiente capitulo

karly: y dejen comentario

karla: ¡Sí! Digan si les gusta o no

karly: por favor

karla: saludos

karly: besos

karla: y abrazos

karla y karly uchiha

* * *

¡¡SAKURA!!- grito sasuke quien entraba corriendo a mi habitación con una doctora y unas enfermeras

* * *

-¿aun te duele?-pregunto preocupado sasuke

-no tanto sasuke-kun - dijo aun un poco adolorida

-dime sakura ¿que edad tienes? Y ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo recuerdo- respondí con miedo

-tiene 13 años y no recuerda nada de los últimos seis años-le respondió por mi a la señora

-¿Quién es usted?-refiriéndome a la señora

-mi nombre es tsunade y soy y seré tu doctora en todo tu tratamiento-me respondió sonriente

-dime sasuke ¿donde están sus padres?- le pregunto a sasuke a doctora tsunade

-hace 5 años se fueron a estados unidos por asuntos de negocio, y vienen solo para fechas importantes

-¿están enterados del accidente?

-mi madre les aviso pero vendrán en dos meses por asuntos de trabajo

-¿tiene hermanos o algún familiar cercano?

-no

-¿hace cuanto conoces a sakura?-pregunto tsunade

-toda la vida-declaro sasuke feliz

-sasuke debo pedirte algo-.

-¿que?- pregunto sasuke confundido

-sakura debe vivir contigo-aviso tsunade

-esta bien- dijo sasuke sin problemas- pero ¿por qué?

-porque eres quien más conoce a sakura cualquier duda estas tu para responderla

-¿tu quieres vivir conmigo sakura?-pregunto mirándome sasuke

-si- respondí decidida

-bien vamos a preparar todo para que te den de alta hoy sakura- anuncio tsunade mientras salía del cuarto con las enfermeras

-¿sasuke-kun?-lo llame- sabes que es lo que paso ¿ como me golpeo el auto?

-sakura... lo que paso fue-no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron

-SAKURA-CHAN- me llamo un chico rubio acompañado de una chica pelinegra, una rubia y una castaña

-dobe no grites- lo regaño sasuke- además... – no pudo seguir (otra vez) porque la rubia lo interrumpió

-hola sakura ¿cómo estas?¿Cuándo te dan de alta?-me pregunto la rubia

-sasuke-kun ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunte confundida

- ¿QUE?-preguntaron exaltados

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho

karly: y disculpen la demora

karla: besos

karly: abrazos

k y k: karla y karly uchiha


End file.
